


Caramel Filled

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John as phantom pains and Dorian has chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Filled

John sighed as he dropped down onto the couch, prosthetic leg stretched out, metal knee twinging with phantom pains. He reached for the jacket he’d tossed over the back of the couch only to have it yanked out of his hand before he could dig the little bottle out of the pocket.

“I really cannot abide you doing that in my presence,” the robot said calmly as he folded the jacket and set it over the back of a chair.

John kicked at the table in front of him before standing up. “Then leave,” he growled into the synthetic’s face. Dorian only blinked at him in mild irritation even as he stepped to the side to cut John off from grabbing for his coat. The cop hesitated for exactly half a second before grabbing Dorian’s shirt instead, yanking him forward until they toe to toe.

“Listen to me, Mr Gray, I have a headache and I don’t really give two flying fu...”

“People all over deal with headaches without popping tiny pills they bought in back alleys.” John winced as Dorian wrapped his own hands around the man’s wrists, squeezing slightly and forcing him to step backwards until he dropped back down onto the couch, forcing Dorian to lean over him. “They drink more water or have a coffee or nibble on some chocolate.” The synthetic straightened back up when John released his shirt but maintained his hold on the man’s wrists, blue eyes sparking. “They take a nap or a run or masturbate.”

John tugged at his hands and rolled his eyes when Dorian only tightened his hold. “Are you seriously telling me to jerk off?”

“Would it stop your rampant abuse of illegal pharmaceuticals?” Dorian squeezed John’s wrists again, lightly.

“No.” John tugged again but it only resulted in Dorian stepping in between his knees. “Go fuck yourself.”

Dorian smiled darkly down at him. “While I may not have a working endocrine system I _do_ know that it really doesn’t work that way.” He left go of John’s hands and gestured at the brunet’s head. “Your headache, your endorphins.”

John crossed his arms over his chest and breathed out noisily through his nose, one eyebrow cocked up as Dorian moved to sit next to him on the couch.

“What are you doing?” He watched the synthetic reach for his belt but some timegap between reality and his brain meant that nothing registered until cooler than human fingers brushed against his stomach and his pants button was undone. “Woah, woah woah!” he shouted, slapping Dorian’s hands away and backing away until he hit the arm of the couch.

“I’m not going to sit here and watch you dope yourself into numbness.” Dorian reached forward again and John slapped him away again, causing the synthetic to let out sigh that was wholly unnecessary. The man said as much and got an eyeroll in return. 

“I’ll just go for a jog, okay? Happy?” John stood up quickly, one hand clutching at his jeans as he held one up to stop Dorian from following.

“To your friendly local alley pharmacist?” The synthetic did the sarcastic little head tilt again.

“I am going to find whomever figured out how to program sarcasm and... shoot them.” John threw his hands up and dropped back down onto the couch. He winced when toes he no longer had itched and knew that Dorian saw him.

“Or you eat the chocolate I bought for you.” John looked up to find a gold foil wrapped bar waving in front of his face. He sighed, resisting the urge to grab the bar and throw it across the room.

“You can’t really expect that to work,” he said as Dorian held the chocolate straight out towards him.

“It’s caramel filled.”

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to take responsibility for writing this the same day the preview came out. It's [Mal's](http://myswansong.tumblr.com/) fault.


End file.
